


Board-shorts and Beach Volleyball

by milk_bread3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Trip, Beach Volleyball, Daichi and Suga are 18, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Never Have I Ever, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Azumane Asahi, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Walking In On Someone, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread3/pseuds/milk_bread3
Summary: Asahi's crush on Noya only seemed to be growing worse by the day. So when Takeda had told the team they'd be going on a five day team bonding trip to the beach, the Ace was less than thrilled. Gay panic, beach volleyball, and chaos ensues.OrThe Asanoya beach episode no one asked for.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, super excited to publish this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

“Morning everyone, you boys ready?” 

To be perfectly blunt Asahi was nowhere near ready. Ever since Takeda had announced this bonding trip Asahi’s week had been filled with dread and the slow burn of anxiety was eating away at his insides. Not to mention he wasn’t exactly a morning person and his lack of sleep wasn’t helping that at all. And sure, a bonding trip in some small coastal town didn’t actually sound so bad. Asahi was looking forward to relaxing by the ocean, warm sand beneath his toes, sun on his face. That was until the rooms were announced. At tournaments they all slept in one giant room and Asahi had just assumed it’d be the same way. But no, the team had rented a house to themselves with four to a room. When he had heard he’d be with Sugawara he felt better, but then Noya’s name was called. It’s not that Asahi didn’t like Noya, no it was the opposite. He had always been told that when it came to feelings, he was better at dealing with others than he was with himself. But recently, Asahi was beginning to recognize what he could only assume to be was a crush. And it came on hard and fast like nothing he’d ever felt before. It had started a few months ago as Daichi and Suga were walking with him after practice talking idly about relationships and not so slyly trying to take the other’s hand. 

“Hey babe?” Suga had said out of nowhere. Daichi turned his head slightly towards him, still paying attention to the sidewalk. 

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you think it’s time we help Asahi?” A grin that could only mean trouble had begun to slide across his face. “You know, in the relationship department?” Asahi couldn’t help but sputter.

“Excuse me?!”

“I just feel bad that you’re always third wheeling us.”

“I don’t mind, really.” Asahi scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what else to say. Who would they try to match him up with? Who did he want to be matched up with? He didn’t even know. 

“Maybe you don’t, but we do. We wanna see you happy.” Daichi had stepped in.

“But I am happy.” He felt happy with his friends, at least he thought he did. They made him laugh and he liked being around them and dealing with their antics, even if they were a little lovesick sometimes. 

“Mmm maybe. But I feel like Noya could make you happier.” Asahi stopped walking, jaw and eyes open wide in disbelief. Daichi and Suga had taken a few steps forward before stopping and looking back at their friend.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi still couldn’t process this.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him Asahi.”

“The way I look at him?”

“Yeah you know, the small smiles, the way your eyes soften, how you seem to relax whenever he touches you.” Suga kept going but Asahi wasn’t listening anymore. He did those things? Since when? He couldn’t remember doing any of them consciously. Was Suga trying to mess with him? No, Suga wouldn’t do that, would he? Daichi must have seen Asahi start to overthink.

“You really didn’t know?” Asahi could only shake his head.

“You poor thing.” Suga had come back and gingerly touched his arm, pulling him into a hug only for Daichi to join a moment later.  
“It’s okay Asahi. Let’s get you home.”

...

Ever since that day, every practice had become Asahi’s worst nightmare. He was so scared to look at Noya, scared to be around him, scared to interact with him. What if he figured it out immediately, what if he knew and was disgusted and never wanted to talk to Asahi again? He wouldn’t be able to take that. It was common knowledge among the team that Suga and Daichi were together and everyone had taken the news well but what if it was different with Noya. What if he was fine with other people being in a same sex relationship, but the moment it came to himself...Asahi shivered at the thought. So no Takeda, Asahi was not ready. But groggy and exhausted he entered the bus and made his way to the back before he threw down his things and passed out. 

He hadn’t even felt the bus start on its journey but when he woke up, it was swimming with noise as the peaceful countryside passed by the windows, green fields blurring together. He rubbed his eyes, content to going back to sleep but it seemed that his underclassmen had other plans. 

“Asahi you’re up! Finally dude, it's been like an hour.” Tanka’s voice was far too loud and clear for 8am, that is if Asahi had indeed been asleep for an hour. Asahi tried to respond, but his voice was deep and quiet and his mouth felt stuck together from sleep so instead he simply nodded, eyes slowly adjusting to his surroundings. His luggage remained in the seat next to him, but the rest of the seats had filled up. Takeda and Ukai were nowhere to be seen, most likely in the front of the bus away from the rest of the team. Suga and Daichi were in the row across from him, the latter talking adamantly with Hinata, who was in the seat ahead of him, about strategy as Suga stared at him dreamily. Kageyama sat next to Hinata and had also turned around, nodding excitedly along at the third year's words. Kikyo and Yachi had taken the seat behind Asahi, both of them talking quietly while listening to some kind of music together. Kinoshita and Narita sat the row across from the girls, Kino looking out the window while Narita talked with Ennoshita in the seat behind him. He, like Asahi, had claimed the seat next to him for his luggage. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat just in front of Hinata and Kageyama to the point that Asahi could only see the top of their heads. To his surprise Tsuki didn’t seem to be wearing headphones, but instead listening to whatever Yamaguchi was babbling on about. By the time Asahi had actually turned his head to the seats directly in front of him, he was met with two pairs of eager eyes. Tanaka and Noya seemed to have chosen to share the seat directly in front of him and once he met Noya’s face, Asahi’s heart couldn’t calm down. His hair was spiked up as normal, but it had gotten rumpled, most likely from sleep or running his hands through it, tossing it in different directions. He looked more wild than usual and Asahi’s brain was in overdrive. 

“We still have another hour and a half left, but you missed all the cool buildings!” He simply shrugged. He wasn’t sure what Tanaka classified as cool, but he was sure he could always see it on the drive back. 

“You must’ve really been exhausted, huh ‘sahi?” 

“Um, yeah. Guess I was.” If only Noya knew he was the reason why. Sleep normally came easy to Asahi, but when all he could think about was Noya’s bright smile, his determination, the way he analyzed every game but still came in with the same confidence that infected the whole team, the way his thighs bulged with muscle when he went to receive, the steadiness of his hands, the way they’d feel wrapped around Asahi’s—yeah it was hard to sleep. He could feel Noya’s eyes on him, evaluating him, trying to figure out why he’d been acting so weird lately. He’d probably attribute it to his exhaustion, at least that’s what Asahi was banking on. Tanaka had sat back down, but Noya’s chest was still leaning against the headrest, staring at Asahi. He didn’t know what to do. There was a shout from across the bus. 

“Asahi you’re good with literature right?” It was Yamaguchi. God bless Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah, I’m alright with it. Why, did you need help?”

“Um yeah actually, I can’t figure out this poem.” 

“I’ll be right there.” And for the rest of the ride he sat across from green haired first year, two rows ahead of Noya and almost out of his sight. 

...

By the time they had reached the house, the sun was high in the sky, heat blaring down on all of them oppressively. They had all dragged themselves off the bus, butts and muscles sore from the hours of sitting, and arranged themselves in front of the building waiting for Ukai and Takeda’s instructions. The home itself was quite nice from the outside, or at least Asahi thought it was. Two stories with great big windows and a wrap around porch with a fence and gates on either side of the property. He supposed there was a path in the back that led them out onto the beach since he could see the shore and hear the waves just beyond the structure. It was blue, washed out and faded by the sun and the salt of the sea spray, but still nice nonetheless. His mom would say it had character. 

“Alright kids, listen up. I’m going to say this once and only once so you all better be listening. This is someone’s summer home, so treat it even better than you would if it was yours. There’s 5 bedrooms, two on the first floor and three upstairs. Takeda and I will share one on the main floor but the rest are up for grabs. With the exception of Yachi and Kiyoko, four to a room. I hope you all remember your rooming assignments from last week. There’s a gate in the backyard that leads to the ocean which you are all free to access as you please. However, if you want to go into town you have to be back by 8 o’clock. Am I clear?” 

“Yes sir.” Rung out loud and clear. 

“Good, now put your bags away. I have to run into town to grab some food but otherwise you’re free to explore.” And with that chaos ensued. As soon as the front door was opened, the entire team seemed to try and fit through the doorway at once. Only the third years and Yachi sat back as the other boys tried to ram themselves in between the wood. By the time Asahi had made it inside, the first floor of the house was relatively calm. Takeda had taken Ukai’s and his things and put them in their room and was now sitting in a chair in the living room reading over some of his student’s papers. Yachi and Kikoyo could be seen through their open door on the other side of the room folding their things and putting them into drawers. Asahi took a moment to admire the interior. It reminded him a lot of his grandma’s house. It was homey, warm colors and photos lined the wall, a faint pink paint underneath it. The furniture was old, colorful patterns drawing the eye here and there. The entrance of the house led straight into a living room with a bedroom on the right, and a wooden staircase on the left. Next to the staircase was another bedroom, the one the adults would be sharing. The main door looked straight into the kitchen on the other side of the room. It was simple, a stove, fridge, counters and cabinets, with a large table that overlooked the sea through the sliding glass doors. Asahi found that he had to actively stop his feet from wandering over and just staring at the vast expanse of water. Instead he climbed the stairs, giving a creak under his slippers, as he went to find his room. Upstairs was very different from downstairs. The design was still very much the same, and that warm feeling from before was still there. But the amount of noise the team was making seemed absurd for a place that Asahi felt screamed calm. At the top of the stairs there was no more than a small little hallway with four doors, two on each side, and a window at the end that seemed to overlook the quaint little street. The first room on his right was already claimed by the first years, which in Asahi’s opinion, would be a disaster. Kageyama and Hinata got along well, until they didn’t, and Tsukishima seemed to be the instigator of most of their fights. Asahi was just praying that he wouldn’t be kept up at night by their screaming. The first door on his left was claimed by Kinoshita, Narita, Daichi, and Tanka. He felt bad that Daichi was thrown in a room with the other second years, but he couldn’t help but think Ukai did that on purpose. Whether it was to keep Tanaka from yelling at 3 am or to keep Daichi and Suga from making out, he wasn’t sure. Although he had no doubts that in the couple of days they’d be staying there, both would be bound to happen. Asahi’s room was the second door on the left, closest to the window. They were across from the hall bathroom, but to Asahi’s pleasant surprise, their room seemed to be the only one on the floor with an ensuite. Maybe Ukai took some pity on the two third years. Suga had already claimed his bed next to the heater, Noya and Ennoshita’s bags on the other bed closer to the door. He had been a little worried when they were told that they’d be sharing beds. Asahi wasn’t exactly a small guy and could barely fit into his own bed by himself. But seeing as Suga would probably spend more time sleeping with Daichi who knows where, he wasn’t as concerned. 

“Well look who finally decided to show up.” Noya had poked his head out of the bathroom where he was most likely setting up his toiletries. Asahi lowered his head abashed. It was bad enough changing in the club room and spending a few hours with him at practice. How was he going to spend a whole nearly five days like this? 

“Go easy on him Noya, you know he likes to look around. Big guy takes his time.” Ennoshita said, shuffling through the things in his bag. He could kiss Ennoshita right now. 

“I don’t blame him, this place is nice.” Suga spoke, looking away from the window. It overlooked the sea like the doors downstairs. Asahi couldn’t wait to be on the beach. 

“It’s nice, quiet.” He mumbled as he threw his bag down on the bed and began pulling out his things. They all unpacked, the other three filling up the silence with polite chatter about anything and everything. But Asahi could feel Noya’s eyes burning into the back of his neck, never daring to turn around and sneak a peek. He dragged out his unpacking as long as he could, praying that the others would get bored and leave but he was not so lucky. In fact, when he finished only Ennoshita had left. 

“Asahi?” Suga had asked, his voice twinged with concern. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you going to be able to fit in this.” He turned around and saw the ash haired boy pointing to the twin bed. 

“Well, I don’t actually know.” He could feel Noya watching him attentively. “By myself maybe, but I’m not sure how the both of us will fit.” 

“Yeah that was my fear too.”

“I’m sure there's a futon or something downstairs I could use.”

“No!” Noya’s voice was so strong and sudden that it even made Suga jump. Both third years turned to the younger boy, eyes wide. He looked away sheepishly. “I mean, it’s just…” Asahi had never seen him so lost for words before. “We could always share.” His cheeks were tinted slightly. “Asahi and I, I mean. I’m a fairly small guy so it’d be easier for the two of us to fit than for you and Suga to try and squeeze in. Only if you’re okay with that.” Asahi really didn’t know what to say. His heart was hammering in his chest and his brain was screaming “Yes!”. Would he be able to be that close to Noya? Being able to feel the heat of his skin, his face so close to his, being able to reach out and gently brush his lips with his own. What if Asahi accidentally rolled onto him and crushed him? Or even worse, accidentally spooned him? He was panicking. 

“Noya, I really don’t mind the futon.” 

“No, I think that’s a great idea Noya.” Suga’s smile was downright terrifying. Asahi knew what he was planning and he didn’t like it one bit. “Asahi don’t you always complain about how sleeping on the floor hurts your back at tournaments? Wouldn’t this be so much nicer?” His jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe Suga really pulled that up. Did Daichi know he could be this cunning? 

“Is that okay ‘sahi?” Was it okay? Honestly Asahi wasn’t sure. His crush addled brain wasn’t opposed to it in the slightest, but he was worried. What if this is what ruins his friendship with Noya? He didn’t want that, no not at all. Noya was so important to him. And if he refused, not only would Suga kill him, but Noya might think he did something wrong. Asahi wouldn’t be surprised if Noya already thought that with how Asahi was acting around him. 

“Yeah, as long as it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me Noya.” Noya’s grin was never wider. 

“Great then it’s settled. The great ace is sleeping with me.” And with that Noya left the room practically glowing. 

“Suga?”

“Hmm?”

“I hate you.” He simply laughed in return. 

...

The day went on relatively smoothly. Everyone just unpacked and laid around the house, much too tired from the early morning wake up call and bus ride to do anything else. One of the second years had brought cards and soon enough everyone was wrapped up in playing games. Asahi preferred to sit and watch with Takeda, he was never very good at those kinds of things. By the time Ukai got back with food and lunch, everyone was starving and gratefully dug in. It was a quiet afternoon, the heat only making everyone even sleepier. Asahi had thought that everyone would make an immediate dash for the sand as soon as they had gotten here, but he was glad to have been proven wrong. He himself thought that he’d take today to explore the town and the rest of the time to spend on the beach, but he couldn’t find the energy to get up from his spot on the couch. So instead he took the time to let his mind wander, to day dream to his heart's content. At first, to his surprise, images of the ocean and warm sand filled his mind, the smell of saltwater permeating the air. Morning coffee by the sea, a certain small libero by his side, smile rivaling the sunrise. Hair down, framing his beautiful god like face. But then it turned to the court, the loud squeak of shoes and shouts and the overwhelming smell of sweat, polish, and rubber. And then to one person’s voice in particular, calling out his name, sure and steady as a tree. Orange uniform drawing his eyes, tan skin glistening brightly against it. Sweat running down his forehead and neck, his chest and arms, holding desperately onto Asahi’s shoulders as he panted his name over and over, louder and louder until he–Asahi sat up with a start. This was going to be a very long trip. 

...

By the end of the day, Asahi was just about ready to collapse into bed. He was still exhausted from his sleepless nights and the early start time, plus his social battery was completely drained. He trudged up the stairs, barely suppressing a yawn as he made his way to the end of the hallway. His lids felt heavy and he was ready to fall asleep right there. But once he entered his room it felt like he had been hit with a shot of caffeine. Suga and Ennoshita were still downstairs with the other third and second years playing cards and Asahi had thought that Noya was still running around with Tanaka. But Noya was there, sitting on his, their, bed, towel around his neck with still damp hair falling into his face. Asahi hadn’t seen it before, probably because he was making a point to not look Noya in the eyes, but the second year looked exhausted. His eyes were a little duller than usual, their normal sparkle fading into concern. There were slight bags under his eyes and his face was a little puffier than normal. Asahi could tell he had been crying. 

“Sorry Noya, didn’t know you were in here.” He stood in the doorway, leaning awkwardly against the frame. “I can leave you alone if you want.” 

“No, no it’s okay ‘sahi.” He quickly pawed at his face. Asahi couldn’t bear to see him like this. He wanted to hug him, to hold him close and let him cry it all out. But that would weird him out, wouldn’t it?

“Noya are you–”

“Are you mad at me Asahi?” He should have been expecting this. 

“No Noya, I’m not mad.” He offered a weak smile. “I could never be mad at you.” 

“Oh.” He had gotten up from the bed now, standing precariously close to Asahi’s form looking up at him. “It’s just, you’ve been acting so weird recently. And I know you’re not the confrontational type so you wouldn’t yell at me if you were mad. So I figured I’d ask you but I couldn’t find a good time and–” he was rambling now, words spilling from his mouth at an alarming rate. “It’s driving me crazy Asahi!” Noya’s eyes were glistening, tears desperately trying to spill out again. He looked down at the rug and Asahi could see the droplets cascading off of his face and onto the floor. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” He sighed, moving from the doorframe to the bed, motioning for Noya to sit next to him. Asahi had barely felt the bed to dip, small frame collapsing into itself. He’d never seen him look so fragile. Asahi had to restrain himself from reaching out for him 

“I’ve been” madly in love with you and unsure how to deal with it, so I’ve been avoiding you religiously, Asahi thought. “going through some things. I didn’t mean to outwardly take it out on you, but I guess that’s how it happened. I’m sorry Noya, truly I am.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a while, the shock of Noya slowly wearing off leaving Asahi tired and craving sleep once more. He got up and grabbed his clothes from the dresser before he entered the ensuite to change. He hadn’t actually seen it earlier, but it was a fairly nice bathroom. The main thing that drew his eye though was a large tiled shower, big enough to fit four Asahis comfortably. He had no doubt Suga and Daichi would be putting all the room to good use. When he entered the bedroom again Noya hadn’t moved. His towel was still on the ground at the foot of the bed where it had fallen off earlier. “Noya,” the small boy looked up. His eyes were less red, face less puffy, but eyes just as tired as before. Asahi smiled weakly. “Let’s go to bed.” He nodded and climbed under the covers, holding out the other side for Asahi to get in. He thought it’d be more awkward, but with Noya’s size, they both fit comfortably, laying on their backs, shoulders touching. Asahi’s heart was beating rapidly at the mere contact but his brain took over and soon he was dreaming of touching more of Noya’s soft skin.


	2. Day 2

When he woke up, Asahi was thankful he was still in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in. Noya on the other hand had turned on his side and had decided to bury his face into Asahi’s shoulder. He felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight, something he wished he could see every morning. Noya looked so breathtakingly beautiful no matter what he was doing. Eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed, lips pouting slightly making Asahi want to kiss him even more. He knew he was staring and that Suga or Ennoshita would see if they were awake, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with Noya clinging to him like that. He tried his best to be still, to not wake Noya from his position. But Asahi wasn’t expecting Noya to call out his name in his sleep and it made him jump slightly. His morning voice was deep and rough and Asahi couldn’t help but think that he wanted to hear it again and again. The slight movement had seemed to wake Noya as his eyes fluttered opened, meeting Asahi’s with a bright smile. He whipped his head away, blush no doubtedly causing his face to flush red. He had been caught staring, Asahi was ready to die. 

“Um, uh, good morning.” 

“Morning ‘sahi.” Noya still hadn’t let go of Asahi’s arm, if anything he latched on tighter, pressing his body against it even more. Between the voice and the contact, Asahi couldn’t take anymore without confessing to him then and there. So instead he sat upright, got out of bed, and marched straight into the ensuite without a word to get ready for the day. 

Asahi had been downstairs for a while before anyone else had bothered to get up. Takeda and Ukai were there, but it was nearly 10:30 before the rest of the team slowly made their way down for breakfast. Noya had entered with Tanaka, both dressed and ready for the day, and flashed Asahi a quick smile before going to make himself breakfast. Asahi had already eaten and was able to slip out of the house as the rest of the team made their way downstairs, sleep still in their eyes.  
The area was quaint, a small, quiet little beach town with shops and other houses, similar to the one they were staying in, lining the streets. Sun faded paint made the once bright colors a vibrant array of pastels. It reminded Asahi of his childhood. Many of the shops he passed were restaurants, with everything from fresh seafood and sushi to a pizzeria to an old fashioned ice cream parlor. He made a mental note to tell the others about it so they could try it out for dinner during the week. The farther he walked, the less restaurants there were and the more boutiques appeared. Many of them were more feminine, selling women’s swimsuits and coverups, things with lace ends. But there were a few other shops that caught his eye. Maybe he’d come back another day to take a look. The locals were everywhere, eating outside on benches and tables that lined the sidewalk, riding bikes down the street, or walking back home after taking a dip in the ocean. Asahi’s heart panged when he saw the amount of couples holding hands, walking, playfully shoving each other. It made his mind race with thoughts of Noya, what their future could be like together. Would he want to hold hands with him in public? To kiss his cheek or wipe the food off his face when they went out to eat? Would he even want Asahi in the first place? Suga often said that he and Daichi had their hands full with requests from girls to get Asahi and them alone together, but he had a hard time buying it. He was a tall, athletic guy, who tried his best to get good grades and was fairly hygienic. He wasn’t anything special or remarkable. Nothing really made him stand out the way the others do. Suga’s kind eyes and caring words, Daichi’s assertive and guiding nature, Hinata’s energy and enthusiasm. Nishinoya being a perfect mix of all three. 

By the time Asahi had returned it was nearly 2 pm and the kitchen was abuzz. Takeda had made sandwiches for everyone, many of whom were barely wearing shirts. He had to try not to openly stare as Noya waved him over, sandwich in hand, clad in nothing but his swim trunks. 

“Here eat this, we’re all going out onto the beach. Ukai and Kiyoko are out there now setting up a net.” Asahi began eating the slightly smashed sandwich, listening intently to Noya. Tanaka had come up behind him, arm slung around Noya’s neck. 

“It’s gonna be awesome. We’re doing a tournament. Teams are still being decided but it’ll be great.” 

“Yeah, the sand will add an extra layer of difficulty. Great for working on footwork and skills.” 

“And impressing the babes.” 

“Is there ever a time you two aren’t thinking about volleyball or girls?” It was Tsukishima, coming behind them wearing his usual frown. 

“Nope!” They said in unison before turning back around to Asahi. 

“You’ll join our team right ‘sahi?” He had finished his sandwich now, which left him unsure of what to do with his hands. 

“I don’t know. I thought I’d just lay on the sand. Read a little bit.” He really hadn’t been planning on playing any volleyball this week. He thought he’d relax, maybe go for a short swim but that was it. 

“Oh c’mon man, our Ace has gotta get some training in, right?” Tanaka moved away from Noya and elbowed Asahi’s side. “Plus, you might impress some cute girl with your awesome power.” Asahi could feel himself visibly pale. He couldn’t care less about the girls, but more about making a fool of himself in front of Nishinoya. He glanced at the boy in mention and saw his smile drop for a second, before returning, a gesture Asahi found odd. Was there a girl Noya was trying to impress? 

“Guys, leave him alone. If he doesn’t wanna play he doesn’t have to.” Suga said, glancing over at the three from the other side of the kitchen.

“Suga you’re playing though right?” 

“Yeah why not.” 

“He just wants an excuse to ogle Daichi shirtless.” Suga shot him a court look while the other two boys erupted into laughter. 

“You’ll at least watch right?” 

“Yeah, I’ll watch. Just let me get changed first.” Noya’s smile widened. 

…

The heat seemed to have gotten worse from this morning and Asahi was beginning to regret his decision of wearing a shirt outside. His swim shorts were thin which helped cool him down a bit, but with the oppressive heat, he was going to sweat straight through his top. Kiyoko and Ukai had done a good job setting up the net and even lining out a court in the sand. The beach was public and decently busy, with the occasional bystander wandering by to stare at the makeshift court before walking off. They were playing in teams of three, Ukai standing by to help referee the rounds. Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima were on one side, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamagucci on the other. It would definitely be an interesting first game. Most of the team was on the sidelines ready to watch and preparing themselves for their own round. Turns out everyone was taking this thing very seriously. 

“‘sahi you’re going to die in that.” Noya had snuck up behind him, a disapproving look etching itself into his features. His tone had sounded teasing but his face screamed concern. 

“In what?” His frown deepened. 

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talking about.” For extra emphasis he pulled on the edge of his shirt. Asahi’s heart fluttered at the motion and he had to mentally scold himself for it. 

“It’s just a shirt Noya, it won’t kill me.” Even if it was starting to feel like it was. 

“Maybe, but the heat sure will. Just take it off, it's nothing I haven’t seen.” While Noya had a point, Asahi was still self conscious. It was one thing in the club room where he trusted everyone but could still hide away if he felt like it. But out in the open like this, he wasn’t so sure. Plus Noya would definitely be looking at him and just the thought of that made his insides turn. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the heat decided to take him here and now. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Asahi, if I tell you a secret will you take it off?” 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“Because I don’t want you getting heat stroke and fainting!”

“I won’t faint.” Noya sent him a pointed look. “Fine. I’d let Suga know before it got that bad.” Another look. “Maybe.”

“Please, I think you’ll change your mind.” Asahi reluctantly nodded. “Bend over a bit, I can’t reach you, you giant.” He bent forward slightly, just so Noya could reach his ear on his tippy toes. He cupped it, hot breath hitting the shell. 

“I think you look sexy shirtless.” Asahi straightened up immediately, eyes wide in disbelief. He couldn’t have heard Noya right, could he? He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, the adrenaline working its way through his system, blush no doubt blending in with the red from the sun across his cheeks. Noya thought he was sexy? His exposed top was sexy? There was absolutely no heterosexual explanation for that. Trust him, Asahi was wracking his brain trying. Was Noya into guys? Was he into Asahi? 

“Asahi.” 

“Um, right.” Slowly he stripped, damp skin cooling instantly once free of its fabric confines. He tossed the shirt in the general direction of his things and had made it a point not to look at Noya. He didn’t even want to think about the shit eating grin he was probably wearing. A whistle blew, making Asahi jump and he realized that the first match was already over. Both teams walked off of the court, Hinata and Kageyama’s disappointed faces and bickering basically giving away who the winner was. 

“Asahi, dude we gotta get on the court.” Tanaka was in front of him now, ball in hand, foot tapping anxiously at the sand. 

“But I’m not–”

“‘sahi we need one more person, please?” On the other side of the court Asahi could see Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were already set up in their positions. 

“Alright okay. I’ll play.” 

“Alright! You’re going down assholes!”

“We literally play on the same team Ryu!”

“Maybe, but for now we are sworn enemies!” This was going to be a long match, but Asahi was kind of excited. The sand was warm beneath his toes, ever changing under the pressure of his soles. He took a chance and glanced at Noya to his right only to be met with his signature grin, tongue sticking out of the corner in concentration. Asahi thought it was pretty cute. 

…

He’d hate to admit it but playing on the beach was fun. The ball just moved differently, in a new way that made Asahi have to think a little bit more about everything. His spatial awareness was thrown off a bit at first with them being outside and all, but as soon as he got used to it, they were unstoppable. Tanaka was on his A game, making cross and direct hits left and right. The sand must have worked to Noya’s advantage, being slightly softer and easier to dive on, as he was practically all over the ground going for digs. Asahi’s hand had never felt so good hammering the ball onto the opponent's side of the net. The match was over faster than Asahi had anticipated, and they were off the court almost as soon as they had stepped on. Ennoshita’s team stayed on to battle the first years for third place while Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi joined Daichi, Suga, and Tsuki on the sidelines. 

“You know for someone who said he didn’t want to play, you were pretty into it.” The look on Daichi’s face meant he was in for some teasing and Asahi knew it. 

“Ah, yeah. Well you know no one can say no to those two.” 

“Sure, especially Noya.” Asahi glared at Daichi. Noya was busy paying attention to the match, talking animatedly with Tanaka about it, but he could still hear them if he  
wanted to. 

“Daichi.”

“He has a point.” Suga had decided to join in. “What did he whisper to you?” 

“What?”

“I saw him whisper something to you earlier, right before you stripped. You went really red right after.” 

“Oh, is that why you were blushing?”

“Weren’t you two supposed to be paying attention to the match?” Suga shrugged.

“Your gay panic is way more interesting.” His eyes became slightly hooded, intensity leaking out of them. “Now spill.” When Suga got like this, there was no stopping him. He’d find out what he wanted to know one way or another.

“Later, I promise. Just not right now.” A whistle blew and the match ended, Hinata’s team earning their spot in third place. Asahi sent Daichi and Suga a brief glance before walking to the far side of the court with Noya and Tanaka. He was ready to kick their asses. 

...

“We knew you could do it ‘sahi!”

“Yeah, you’re not our Ace for nothing!” They had won the match, although the last three points were a close call. Tanaka and Noya had taken it upon themselves to shower Asahi with praise the rest of the day and into the evening and it was beginning to embarrass him. 

“I didn’t do it by myself. I would have been totally screwed if it wasn’t for you guys.” Which wasn’t a lie, both of his underclassmen did really well. Their communication and technique was on point. Even Ukai and Daichi complimented them afterwards. Asahi was actually glad he played, it was worth it in the end. By dinner time the whole team was starving as Ukai grilled burgers out back, everyone demolishing the meat. By the time 10 pm rolled around, everyone was in their rooms, showered and ready for sleep. The lights were off in Asahi’s room, Suga and Ennoshita’s breathing was even with slight snores coming from their side. Asahi had been lucky, Suga had been distracted by his loss and exhaustion that he wasn’t able to question him any further. He had thanked whatever gods there were. Noya was already in bed before Asahi, staring up at the ceiling. Asahi joined him, laying on his back looking straight up before he decided to speak. He whispered, careful not to wake the others.

“Thanks for making me play today. I enjoyed it.”

“Anytime ‘sahi.”

“And Noya,” he paused unsure of if it would be okay to bring it up. It had to be okay right? He had told him in the first place. “Thanks, for what you said.” Silence. Then, “I was just being honest ‘sahi.” Asahi’s heart was racing as Noya turned himself on his side and nuzzled back into Asahi’s arm as he had that morning before falling asleep. Asahi on the other hand, laid awake for another hour, just taking it all in, before he gave into the ever tempting drowsiness of sleep.


	3. Day 3

It wasn’t until later the next day that Suga and Daichi had finally cornered Asahi in his room. It had been a fairly lazy day, teammates fluttering in and out of the house. Some finally exploring the strip, some going back to the beach for more volleyball, or out into the ocean. Asahi had opted to stay in and read, the heat only seeming to grow worse each day. And frankly, he’d rather stay in the cool air conditioned house where he could keep his clothes on, lay on the couch, and get lost in a good book than strip outside again. Noya had gone outside with Tanaka and had only come back a few minutes ago smelling like salt and the ocean, shoulders starting to reden with burn from the sun. Daichi and Suga had left right after breakfast, deciding that they were going to go on a little date and sightsee for a bit. Which was fine by Asahi, the less they were here, the less time they could ask him about what Noya had said to him. He had been replaying that scene in his head all morning, which probably wasn’t helpful. The way Noya had smiled, the mischief in his eyes, the way the sun had caught his skin, causing it to glisten, almost glow. It was enough to kill Asahi, really. But he shouldn’t have tempted fate because not long after Noya and Tanaka had made their way in, Dachi and Suga bounded in hand and hand. And it couldn’t have been more than a second or two before Suga grabbed Asahi and hauled him off the couch and up the stairs, Daichi trailing right behind him. He dragged them down the hall, into he and Asahi’s shared room before letting go of both their hands and slamming the door behind them. 

“Asahi, I believe you owe us something.” He said, a smirk dancing on the corners of his mouth. He could only sigh, not really knowing how to even start. 

“I don’t know, he said it was a secret.”

“It won’t leave this room.” He still hesitated, he didn’t wanna hurt Noya’s feelings or give him any reason not to trust him. He’d never forgive himself if he did. But he also didn’t know how much longer he could keep reliving the moment before exploding.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. But it just looked like you were going to keel over yesterday.” Daichi offered. Asahi caved.

“He said he thought I looked sexy shirtless.” He murmured, voice barely above a whisper. He prayed that neither of them could hear it and that they’d let him go. 

“I KNEW IT!” Suga had startled both Asahi and Daichi, the latter of the two jumping in his seat. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean, have you seen how he looks at you? Why do you think I agreed with you two bunking together?” Asahi was speechless, he really didn’t know what to say. Suga had a tendency to be optimistic, and he didn’t want to allow himself to hope like that. Hope that his crush on Noya was requited. Not because he didn’t want it to be, but because if it wasn’t true, it would crush him. 

“Suga I don’t know.” 

“I think he’s flirting.” 

“I have to say I’m inclined to agree.” Daichi had sat next to Suga on his bed, arm going to rest on his lower back. “Noya isn’t exactly one to be quiet and shy. If he’s interested in you, he’ll be loud and upfront.” 

“But what if he just said that to get me to play?”

“Out of all the things he could have said you really think ‘You look sexy shirtless’ would be something he could say without meaning it?” Daichi had a point. Noya wasn’t very good at lying, and if he did want Asahi to play and not faint, mentioning his attraction to him while shirtless probably wouldn’t have been his first idea. All of it made too much sense and Asahi’s brain couldn’t handle it. 

“I just don’t know guys.” Daichi had gotten up and put his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to know anything, big guy. We’re just trying to help and these are just our theories. Believe what you want to, this isn’t meant to pressure you.” He sent a reassuring smile his way before he left the room. Suga was quick to follow him, casting a glance back at Asahi. 

“You know, maybe you and Noya can bond some more on this trip. Platonic or romantic it’s up to the both of you. But we’ll support you no matter what.” 

“Thanks Suga.” And then Asahi was alone with his thoughts. In fact Asahi was alone with his thoughts throughout the team dinner and even later when he climbed into bed with Noya, still mulling over Suga’s words. I think he’s flirting on loop with flutters of memories of Noya. His smiles at practice when he made a great receive, the one’s he’d send Asahi’s way. Or how worried he was with how tired Asahi had been on the bus. Small, joking, shoves in the club room, his loud laugh whenever Asahi made a joke. His ferocity whenever he and Asahi would get on the court together, like he thought they could both conquer everything. It wasn’t until Noya tapped on his shoulder, golden eyes wide with that concern that he’d grown to know oh so well, that Asahi was broken from his daydreaming.

“‘sahi, are you okay? You’ve had this, this look on your face all afternoon.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry I’m fine just thinking that’s all.”

“Well maybe take a break from that, yeah? Don’t want our ace to break while we’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Right, yeah sorry.” 

“No need to apologize to me Asahi.” He bit his tongue before he could say sorry again and instead turned his head back to the ceiling. They both sat in silence for a bit, neither Suga nor Ennoshita in the room to break the tension. 

“Asahi.”

“Yeah.”

“Listen about last night, did I...did I weird you out?” Asahi turned on his side to find Noya already mirroring his position, eyes immediately meeting his gaze. 

“Noya, why would you weird me out?”

“It’s just, I normally sleep with a pillow and you’re really comfy and right there and–” for a moment his face dropped, “you don’t remember, nevermind.” Asahi wasn’t sure if it would be weirder for him to tell Noya that he did in fact remember him cuddling into him and wasn’t opposed to it at all or to pretend like he didn’t know. Seconds seemed to pass like hours and Asahi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I don’t mind the cuddling Noya, it’s not weird.” And with that he rotated back onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing and get to bed early for once. It wasn’t long before he felt Noya’s warm skin touching his, face resting on his shoulder, nose centimeters away from his neck. His legs seemed to tangle with one of Asahi’s and one of his arms was thrown right over Asahi’s chest. He prayed that he wouldn’t feel his pounding heart under his gentle touch. He didn’t ever remember falling asleep to be honest, just Noya’s soft inhales and hot breath on his neck as he flexed his small fingers directly above Asahi’s heart.


	4. Day 4

When he woke up the next morning Noya was already awake, staring at him with soft, half lidded eyes, fingers playing with the ends of his long hair mindlessly. Asahi wished they could stay like that forever. But unfortunately Noya had noticed him stir, quickly dropping the ends and detangling himself from the older boy, sitting up and giving a big stretch. His t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing a sliver of skin just above his hip bone. Asahi couldn’t help but stare. Wordlessly, Noya left for the bathroom and Asahi took the time to compose himself. Noya was cuddling with him and playing with his hair. He didn’t freak out when he knew Asahi was awake, he was really composed which is totally unlike him. Unless he wanted Asahi to see, to show him how comfortable he was doing domestic stuff with him. Was Suga right? He looked around the room and noticed that only Ennoshita was in their bed, fast asleep. Meaning either Suga had woken up super early and was already downstairs, highly unlikely for the ash-haired boy, or he had never returned to their room last night and was most likely snuggled up somewhere with their team captain. Asahi decided not to think about their antics too hard, with Suga and Daichi anything could happen. Instead he opted to get up and changed and make his way downstairs, for breakfast before anyone else was up. It seemed to be cooler in the house, the heatwave taking a brief pause, so he opted to leave his hair down. Well, part of it was because of the temperature, but he mainly just wanted it down to remind him how Noya had played with it. He was getting obsessive, this wasn’t good. Asahi was sure that the libero would be the death of him. 

It didn’t take much longer for Asahi to notice that he was right, but not in the way he had thought. Ukai and Takeda had decided to go out for the night, dinner, a movie, a short walk on the pier. Suga said it sounded like they were going on a date but they had called it a break for them from the kids. They put Daichi in charge and so it was no surprise that after they had been left alone for all of fifteen minutes, Tanaka and Noya came walking back into the house with alcohol. It was four o’clock in the afternoon and Asahi was hoping that they weren’t planning to start drinking anytime soon. 

“What do you two think you’re doing.” 

“Bringing some stuff for the party later, duh.” Tanaka had said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noya stood next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Party?”

“Captain, don’t you think the team should bond some more? Make some memories and embarrassing stories for us to tell at each other’s weddings?” Tanaka was really going for it, and frankly Asahi was impressed. 

“So you thought drinking would be the answer to that?”

“Yes.”

“If I say no are you still going to do this behind my back anyway?”

“That was the plan.” Daichi sighed, brows creasing together, hand raking through his cropped hair. 

“Fine. But not too much and you have to clean up after yourselves. And don’t let the first years have any.” 

“Aye aye captain.” Immediately the two went to work putting their purchases away in the fridge before running around the rest of the first floor probably to set up for the night. Daichi seemed to have disappeared as soon as the conversation had ended, going to who knows where, leaving Asahi alone with the two second years. He tried to stay put on the couch, attempting to get lost in the pages of his book but the noise was starting to make him antsy. Asahi decided to not get in their way and figured he’d have more privacy upstairs in his room than down in the living room. Oh how wrong he was. He didn’t know how he didn’t hear the cries, the gasps, the sound of skin slapping together, wet and damp. He didn’t know how he didn’t hear Daichi’s moans and Suga’s muffled sobs as he approached the room. And he really didn’t know how he missed all of it when he turned the knob and opened the door. What he did know was he walked in on a mortified Daichi and a horrified Suga who currently had his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth. 

“I–”

“Um–”

“Mphm–”

“I’ll just go then.” And with that Asahi had turned swiftly on his heel, right down the hallway, down the stairs, past Noya and Tanaka and out the door. It wasn’t the first time he had walked in on the two of them, not by a long shot. He had had plenty of experience finding them making out in the club room or feeling each other up in the supply closet when they thought everyone had left. But he’d never caught the two of them like that before, and he had hoped he’d never have to again.  
The soft colors of the buildings and sound of the sea and laughter distracted Asahi for a bit. He wandered, not really knowing where he was going but simply walking. Noya was right, they were supposed to be relaxing and the outdoors was relaxing to him. He found a bench, not too far from the house, in front of a small store where he could sit and read, alone and away from everyone for a few hours. Which he planned to do, he still had his book in his hand from earlier, until he caught sight of a certain coach’s dye job and realized that Takeda and Ukai might see him. So instead, he got right back up and speed walked back to the house. He could have sworn they were holding hands and frankly he’d had enough of accidentally interrupting couples for one day. When he got back to the house not much had changed, a few tables and chairs moved here or there, but other than that it was normal. 

“‘sahi you’re back!” Noya was in front of him immediately, still bouncing up and down, trying to work off pent up energy. 

“Yeah, I went for a walk.” 

“With your book.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I was going to find a place to read but,” but he’d accidentally almost crashed Ukai and Takeda’s date. “I decided not to.” 

“Gotcha. You’re coming to the party tonight right? You’re not gonna hide in our room are you?” Asahi was caught off guard for a second by the fact that Noya wanted him at their little party and then again by the fact that he called it their room. They were sharing it with two other people, but Asahi felt his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m not much of a party person.” 

“You don’t have to drink. But it’ll be a fun bonding thing.” Suga had said that Asahi and Noya could use this trip to bond. Platonic or romantic it’s up to the both of you. 

“Okay, why not.” 

“Great.” Noya’s smile was as wide as ever. 

...

Daichi had ordered pizza sometime around seven and after everyone had come back to the house or came out of their rooms to scarf down their food, Tanaka began to pass out drinks. He was mindful of Daichi’s instructions for once, keeping the spiked cider away from first years, and making sure no one was really pressured into drinking. Daichi, surprisingly, took one of the first cups from Tanaka, downing it in one go. Everyone stared at the captain in shock.

“What? This isn’t my first rodeo.” 

“But you were against this in the first place.”

“It’s happening, why not go with the flow for once.” Everyone seemed to relax after that, Daichi acceptance of it, making everything flow a lot smoother. Someone had hooked up their phone to a speaker, music wafting in and out quietly in the background. Asahi was relieved to find most people just talking, occasionally taking sips of their cider, no one in a rush to get drunk. This was fairly calm and civilized, Asahi could deal with this. Noya came bounding over to him, water surprisingly sloshing around in his cup. Asahi was stone cold sober and planned to stay that way, but he’d expected Noya to be drinking. 

“We’re getting some people together to play a game wanna join?”

“What game?”

“Just some never have I ever.” Asahi wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.

“Oh, okay.” 

“Great.” Noya turned around to face the rest of the team. “Alright guys we can start now.” 

Surprisingly, the whole team joined, with some help of liquid courage or of their own will Asahi wasn’t sure. Even Yachi and Kiyoko were there, which shocked Asahi as Yachi was generally a nervous person and Kiyoko was so quiet and reserved. The game started off fairly tame, Tanaka beginning with never being arrested–no one’s fingers went down–quickly followed by Noya’s never having gone skinny dipping. To everyone’s surprise Suga put a finger down and the game continued. It remained that way for a round or so until people started getting more adventurous. 

“Never have I ever made out in any part of the gym.” Tanaka had said with a smirk. Daichi and Suga both put a finger down but to everyone’s surprise so did all of the first years with the exception of Yachi. There was a chorus of “What?” and “How?” before Suga interrupted. 

“Are you guys a thing?” He motioned to Hinata and Kageyama who both looked at each other and nodded dumbly. “For how long?” 

“Like four months.” Kageyama had said quietly. 

“Damn it, now I owe Daichi money.” Tanaka grumbled. 

“And you two?” Suga said, glancing at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“For nearly six months now.” Yamaguchi said with a proud smile. There were more groans as some of the second years fished in their pockets for cash to hand over to Suga and Daichi.

“You guys were betting?” Asahi couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah and I really thought I was right this time.” Kinoshita had mumbled a few spaces away from him. They went around to a few more players before Kiyoko out of all people dropped a bombshell. 

“Never have I ever thought about or dreamed about kissing a player.” Asahi was waiting for Tanaka and Nishinoya’s shocked reactions at her obvious dig towards them but were instead met with the slight shameful lowering of a finger. Asahi was so busy gaping at the pair that he missed when everyone else, again with the exception of Yachi, had put a finger down. 

“Asahi, that’s a lie, put one down.” It was Suga who had already downed two ciders and was shooting him a stern look. Everyone was staring at him now, curiosity etched onto their faces. 

“Right sorry, I was distracted by everyone else.” Bashfully he lowered a finger. 

“Well it makes sense.” Daichi had started. “Suga and I are a thing, and the first years have paired off. Frankly, I’m curious about the second years. Anything you need to tell us?” 

“I’m just as shocked as you guys.” Tanaka said. “As far as I’m aware none of us are paired off.” He glanced around the circle towards his other second years before he met Asahi’s eyes. “And Asahi, you certainly hold a lot of secrets huh?” Asahi shrugged but didn’t miss the way Noya’s eyes latched onto him for a moment, searching for something. Ennoshita was next. 

“Never have I ever dreamed about kissing a manager.” It was no surprise that Tanaka and Nishinoya both put down a finger, but when Yachi and Kiyoko put one down as well the whole team erupted. 

“Are you guys a thing?”

“When did this happen?”

“I can’t believe I missed that!” But everything was quiet when everyone saw the shocked expressions on both their faces. 

“If you will all excuse us for a moment.” Kiyoko said, getting up and motioning for Yachi to follow her. They went into their room and immediately closed the door, the distinct click of the lock echoing amongst the silence. 

“Um, who's next.” Daichi said, attempting to break the team out of their trance. They went around to a few more people before it was Asahi’s turn. He had frankly run out of ideas and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just pass, but his head was completely blank. 

“Uh, I don’t really have anything.” 

“Just try to think of something. The first thing that comes to your head.” Suga had suggested. 

“Well okay.” He paused for a moment. “Never have I ever given a blow job.” The memory was still fresh in his mind from earlier, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. Suga and Daichi put yet another finger down. No one else seemed to notice that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also had put a finger down. Well no one but Asahi and he preferred not to ask.

“When Suga said anything, I don’t think he meant to target us.” Daichi had said, tone crisp and short. 

“Sorry.” Noya had come back to the circle after going to get more drinks for some of the second years, and after being filled in by Ennoshita, gave Asahi a quick look, eyebrow quirked. He probably just didn’t believe that Asahi could think like that. Then it was Tanaka’s turn, who had had at least five cups of cider and was a little out of it. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on the team’s Ace.” He said, pointedly staring at Noya. Suga had put a finger down and a few reacted–Asahi already knew Suga had had a slight crush on him when they first met, they joked about it now–but Asahi thought his heart had stopped when Noya put a finger down. Tanaka and Suga smirked, Hinata and Kageyama gasped, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita simply took a sip of their drinks. Noya wouldn’t look at Asahi now, instead he chose to stare into his cup, water still left at the bottom. No one said anything for the next few rounds but when it was Suga’s turn, Asahi knew he was in trouble. He could see the cogs working in his less than sober mind, mischievous smirk already dancing on his lips.

“Never have I have had a crush on the team’s libero.” All eyes were on Asahi, he could feel them burning into his skull. He knew he didn’t have to put a finger down, but he wasn’t a good liar and after knowing how Noya felt about him, he had a little bit of confidence. So slowly, or at least it felt so to him, he lowered a finger. Almost instantly Noya was on his feet, cup moved aside, small hand grasping Asahi’s larger one pulling him upwards. Asahi felt like putty, allowing himself to be pulled up the stairs, down the hallway and into their room. Noya let go of Asahi’s hand and he found himself sitting on their bed as the second year began pacing around the room. Asahi said nothing, figuring it was better to let Noya think than to start a conversation he wasn’t even sure how to begin. Eventually Noya stopped, turning on his heel and walking over to Asahi, plopping himself down on the mattress next to him. Asahi turned to him, impossible to look away from. 

“You like me?” Asahi reached up to scratch the back of his neck with one of his hands, a nervous tick of his. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“As in a more than friends way? Like you like me romantically?”

“I have a crush on you Noya.” It was out there, he had said it outloud, to Nishinoya. It was out in the universe now and he couldn’t take it back. And for once, Asahi was proud that he had said it. He hadn’t admitted it outloud at all, he hadn’t allowed himself to. But now it was out there and Noya knew how he felt and Asahi felt confident. Noya was silent, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. Asahi waited for him, for him to scream at him, tell him he was weird and gross and that he never wanted to see him again. That he never wanted to receive from him again. That he never wanted to touch him again, hold him close and play with his hair. That he wanted him out of his sight. Asahi waited for the inevitable. But instead he was met with Noya’s hand on his cheek and then his soft lips pressed up against his own. Asahi hesitated for a second, caught off guard and completely in shock, but began to move in sync with Noya. He was bent over slightly and Noya was sitting on his legs but it was perfection to Asahi. There were fireworks going off in his head, stomach full of butterflies. Noya’s lips were soft and damp and everything Asahi had ever dreamed of. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and his body felt like it needed to get impossibly closer to him. Noya pulled away, both of them gasping for air, lips moist, red, and slightly swollen. 

“Asahi.” He said his name so tenderly. “I've had a crush on you since halfway through my first year.” He let out a sigh and Asahi shuttered slightly. “You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Asahi brought one of his hands to Noya’s cheek, stroking it as gently as he could. 

“Can I kiss you?” Noya smiled. 

“You don’t have to ask.” The second time Asahi and Noya kissed, his lips tasted like fruit, sweet, and his mouth was hot and open for him. It started off slow, nothing to hastey, just a simple kiss. But Noya was getting impatient and opened his lips enough for his tongue to lick the Asahi’s bottom lip, asking for access. Asahi forgot how to breathe, only knowing want and heat and Noya. He still smelled like the ocean from earlier, mixed ever so slightly with his deodorant and something so uniquely him. Asahi could get drunk on it. Noya had started to move, hand moving over Asahi’s on the bed, the other on the back of his neck playing with Asahi’s hair. Asahi dropped one hand to Noya’s waist trying to pull him in, and Noya took it as a sign to climb right onto Asahi’s lap, straddling him. His legs were toned, covered in thick muscle from the sport, but between Asahi’s size and his conditioning, Noya’s legs looked like toothpicks next to his. It was a good thing he was flexible otherwise Asahi wasn’t sure he’d be able to plant both knees on either side of his hips. Noya moaned into his mouth and Asahi was so gone. Between the noises he was making, Noya’s hot wet lips, his tongue dancing around his own, and the fact that he was starting to move his hips, desperate for any kind of friction, Asahi couldn’t help it. His pants began to tighten as he moved in sync with Noya’s efforts, unlatching from the small boy's mouth, panting and moaning probably loud enough for those downstairs to hear him. Asahi latch his lips on Noya’s neck, sucking on the sensitive, gold skin. Noya chased after him, lips eager for more, when the bedroom door slammed open and caused the two to freeze in place. Tanaka and Ennoshita stood in the doorway, the first’s hands tangled in Ennoshita’s hair, while the later seemed to be trying to get Tanaka’s shirt off without disconnecting their lips. It was a few seconds before the pair realized that they were not alone and had in fact walked in on another couple. 

“Sorry, we were just—”

“Get some bro!” Tanaka had screamed. Ennoshita grabbed the other boy’s hand before he could walk over and high five Noya. 

“We’ll leave you two alone.” The door was slammed shut, the sound echoing in the silence of the room. Asahi could feel the adrenaline rush slowing to a close, the heat and tension hanging in the stiff night air. He wanted to talk about it, about what had just happened, what they had said, all of it. But he wasn’t sure how to start. 

“I can’t believe he did it.” Were not the first words out of Noya’s mouth that Asahi expected.

“Pardon?”

“I can’t believe Tanaka confessed to Ennoshita. He’s been crushing on him all year.” 

“Oh, wow.” Asahi was speechless. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah he was pretty good at hiding it.” Noya trailed off. He was really pretty, Asahi couldn’t help but stare. Sitting on his lap, eyes glowing in the slight darkness of the room, face soft and relaxed. He didn’t mean to, but he raised his hand to Noya’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. The libero nuzzled into it without a second thought, eyes closed, serenity written across his face. Asahi couldn’t help but smile at how happy he looked. He wanted to make him look like that for the rest of his life. 

“Noya?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you go out with me?” He opened his eyes but his face hadn’t left Asahi’s palm. “Will you go on a date with me?” He rephrased. 

“I’ll go on as many dates with you as you want ‘sahi.” Asahi felt his heart flutter. “What part of I’ve been crushing on you for nearly three years don’t you get?” He said light heartedly, chuckingly slightly. 

“I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Mmm.” They stayed like that for a while, Asahi holding Noya’s face while Noya looked at him, a carefree smile dancing over his features as he admired Asahi. He wasn’t sure how long it had been but eventually Noya yawned and sat up to stretch. It was only then that Asahi checked his phone to see three missed texts from Suga, four from Daichi, and that top corner of his phone read 11:43. 

“We should probably get ready for bed.” Noya said nothing but nodded and walked towards the bathroom. By midnight, neither Suga nor Ennoshita had returned to the room, much to Asahi’s appreciation, and he and Noya were wrapped up under a thin blanket. 

“Is it okay if we cuddle?” Asahi asked, his shyness and inexperience making him nervous. Noya responded with a soft smile, the one always seemed to be flashing at Asahi recently, and chuckled.

“What do you think I’ve been doing.” Asahi prayed that Noya couldn’t see the crimson in his cheeks as he got into bed, cozying up to Asahi’s chest, throwing his leg over the boy's hip. He couldn’t understand how that could be possible but Noya was close to him and warm and so he threw his arm around his waist, tangled their legs and drew him impossibly closer. It might have been the fastest Asahi had fallen asleep in months and the deepest sleep he had gotten since god knows when.


	5. Day 5

When the sun crept through the curtains, Asahi wasn’t even tired. He was comfortable, Noya still close to him, trying to bury himself closer to escape the morning light. 

“Nugh, don’t wanna get up.” He mumbled, quiet voice muffled even more by Asahi’s shirt. 

“We have to, bus leaves at ten.” 

“Can’t we stay like this for a little longer?” Asahi checked his phone, they had another hour. 

“For a couple more minutes, yeah.” 

“Mmmm good.” They let the sound of the waves fill in their silence, seagull chirps audible off the shore. But when Suga banged on the door telling them they had twenty minutes before breakfast was gone, Asahi got the reluctant Noya out of bed. 

“Go get dressed, we can always sit next to each other on the bus.” Noya simply hummed, taking a step closer to him, going on his tippy toes to give Asahi a short kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, about to place his hands on Noya’s waist before the younger boy turned around and made his way to the ensuite. He paused in the door frame for a moment. 

“‘sahi?”

“Yeah?”

“Your morning voice is sexy.” And with a smirk he closed the bathroom door. For once in his life, Asahi couldn’t have been more thankful for a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was honestly so much fun for me to write. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
